Umi's Story
by bishounen lovah
Summary: PART 3 OF TRILOGY: Umi's alone, depressed and freaked out. Was someone really stalking her? An Asmi reincarnation fic. R&R pls. *ON HOLD*
1. Umi

**MUST READ BISHLOV NOTES:**

1. This is the last part of my MKR reincarnation trilogy; the others being "HIKARU'S STORY" (fin) and "FUU'S STORY" (fin). It would be better if you have read the first two, but I would try to make this story as self-sufficient as possible. All three stories are interrelated but have different circumstances.

2. HIKARU, FUU and UMI are 20-year-old college students at the same university and live together in one apartment. This particular part is set almost a year from the timeframe in Hikaru and Fuu's Stories. Those already part of the trilogy are LANTIS (reincarnate name is Tooya), ZAGATO (Saito), EMERAUDE (Esmeralda) and FERIO (still called Ferio). Oh and MIRA, you know, that girl whom Lantis saved in season two. Anyways, I probably won't even use their reincarnate names since Umi knows everything.

3. I've been sending out EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS whenever I update a story, so if you want to receive one, then please leave your email address. If you used to receive one but didn't get any for this first chapter then leave a message. If you've been receiving and want me to quit bugging you, then drop a note too.

4. Asmi's not my fave couple, never even gave them a glance (no offense to Asmi fans) so don't expect too much. I do, however, have a lifetime supply of sap in my blood, so it may not be too bad. HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own MKR or any of its characters. CLAMP does. This plot is just a product of my overactive imagination.

--

**UMI'S**** STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 1

--

Water.

Ocean.

Sparkling blue-green.

Laughter.

A child's voice…

_Umi-chan__._

A dog.

Puppies.

Brown hair.

Green eyes.

His singsong voice…

_Umi-chan__, come play with us._

Kaasan!

A dirty dress.

Home.

Alone.

Forever…

--

She groggily went to the kitchen to relieve her parched throat with cold water. Her hair was a mess, her cerulean eyes were highlighted by dark rings, and her cheekbones stood out, not because of make-up but because her skin clung to them due to weight loss.

This was the real Ryuuzaki Umi.

This was what she had become.

After all, six years could be pretty much destructive for a person suffering from severe depression. No one knew the real her. She kept it a secret from the public, from her family, even from her best friends. She had an image to uphold. A Ryuuzaki should be perfect, if not in everything then even just in outer appearances.

That was the crappiest lie she had ever made up. The truth was she didn't want _anyone_ to know she'd been going to a shrink for almost a year now because…well…she didn't really have anyone. Sure she was famous in and out of the campus and knew a lot of people, but they were more of acquaintances than friends.

Her parents were always out of the country, tending to their businesses. Sometimes she wondered if her mother and father even saw each other for she sure as hell didn't see them anymore. Not that she didn't love them. She did. Very dearly. They were good parents, but she needed more than 'good'. But even if they were the best parents in the whole of Japan, she doubted she'd be able to tell them her troubles, not without telling them about those unbelievable things that happened to her and her friends.

Hikaru and Fuu. She used to find comfort in the thought that she wasn't entirely alone. They had suffered the way she had…up until they found their lost loves.

At first they tried to contain their happiness for Umi's sake. They didn't want to rub it in that they had Lantis and Ferio while Ascot still hadn't shown up. That irritated her more. They pitied her even if they denied it several times. She hated pity coming from other people. Only she had the right to pity herself.

They tried to include her in their merry little group, but she was definitely the proverbial fifth wheel. Their company was nothing but a painful reminder that she had no one. Absolutely no one.

She started politely declining their invitations to go out, hang out or whatever. In fact, she declined one such offer just a few hours ago. Apparently, Ferio's parents came back from Madrid to visit their children. They were treating everyone to a fancy dinner. Of course, Ferio would bring Fuu, Emeraude would bring Zagato, and Lantis (who was technically part of the family) would bring Hikaru. Heck, even Zagato and Lantis' parents were invited. And since she was chummy with the two girls, her presence was also requested.

_Like hell I'd go there_, she had thought earlier. _A stampede of African elephants won't be able to drag me in that restaurant!_

So she faked a headache to get out of the invite. It was not the first time she used that excuse, but it did look plausible. She had looked peaky this morning from lack of sleep.

Ha! If she looked bad earlier, she was even worse now that she had four hours of restless sleep. Her dream was quite disturbing, although she couldn't remember what it was all about, and now that lousy excuse of a headache was starting to pound in her head with a vengeance.

"Itai!" She bumped her knee and stubbed her toe on the way out of the kitchen. It was then that she noticed that the sun had already set and the place was dimly lit by the moon and neon lights coming from the outside. She had slept the afternoon away.

She hobbled to the living room and all but collapsed on the couch. She massaged her leg and pretty soon the dull pain had died down. Now, if only her headache would go away too. She emptied her head of all thoughts and worries. It wasn't an easy feat, but she did it anyway. She was getting good at it too, that is, in ignoring her problems.

She stared into space with blank eyes. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, didn't really care how long. It could have just been minutes or maybe hours. What brought her out of the trance was the irritating ringing sound of their phone. She automatically reached for the wireless on the coffee table and pushed the large button.

"Moshi moshi," she said through the phone. Perhaps she was still hazy because she thought she missed the caller's voice. "Excuse me, who's the call for?" But there was only silence. She didn't miss anything. "Moshi moshi. Who's on the line please?"

This time she was answered by a dial tone.

_Of all the—! Goddamned prank callers!_ She went to check the caller ID, but the number was blocked. A few more cuss words colored her line of thoughts. At least, she seemed back to her feisty self.

A loud growl from her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had anything since…well, she couldn't really recall the details of her last decent meal. She tried to ignore the hunger for a while. When the grumbling insisted, she gave up trying to go back to that uncomplicated zone she was in during the trance.

_Looks like reality caught up with me again,_ went her rueful acceptance. She went to the kitchen only to find the fridge and the cupboards bare of edible foods. She could have a pizza delivered, but it wasn't what she was craving for. There were two choices: Ignore the stomach cramps or go out and buy some food. She found neither of the two appealing.

Twenty minutes later she lost the battle against her own digestive organ. She dressed as shabbily as possible in some big shirt, faded jeans and worn sneakers. She was in no mood to dress up. Then again, she also didn't want anybody to see her looking like the mess that she really was. She tried shoving her impossibly long blue hair that could give her identity away in a baseball cap with no success.

_Ah, to heck with it! I'm entitled to look miserable once in a while. It's my goddamned right!_

She yanked her hair in a loose ponytail, shoved the cap on and completed her disguise with a pair of lightly tinted glasses. Umi smirked as she thought how appalled her mother would be if she saw her like this. She hurried out of the building and down several blocks to the minimart.

As she filled her basket with chips, chocolates, ice cream and every kind of junk food available, her thoughts reverted back to its dreary state.

_Why did I have to fall in love?_

_Why did it have to be with him?_

_Why can't I forget him?_

_Why hadn't he come for me yet?_

_Damn it, __Ascot, where are you?!_

And equally dreary thoughts answered back.

_He doesn't love you._

_He has stopped loving you._

_You brushed him off and now he doesn't love you._

_You deserve this._

_You don't deserve him._

She was a shallow person. People thought that way and she tried to prove them wrong. In the long run, all she managed to do was find out how right their judgment of her was. Aside from stupidity, that fault was the reason why she lost Ascot.

He was perfect. Granted that he was a decade younger than her by earth's standards; nevertheless, he was perfect. Not because of his looks, not because he worshipped the ground she walked on, but because he truly loved her even though she did not love him back. Time and absence had made her realize her true feelings, but by then, it was already too late.

She had already hurt him. He had professed his love for her, and her stupidity made her blind and deaf. She had thought he was only infatuated with her…a simple case of full-blown crush.

Oh, why couldn't she have seen it sooner? Why couldn't she have seen that it was real…that he was more than just a brother or a friend? Why had she been so stupid?

By the time she reached the counter, she had thoroughly berated herself plus called herself a thousand fool.

There was no use living in the past, but that was what she was doing. She was reliving it in her mind while her heart fervently wished that it did not go the way it did. If given half the chance, she would have at least been nicer to Ascot, or maybe she could have been less full of self-importance. Surely that would have made her return much easier and less disturbing.

_Yeah right_, she snorted. _Dream on, Umi. Nothing could make your life better again. Only one person has the power to do that and he's missing in action. Probably forever. If he hasn't shown up by now, chances are he'll never will._

As she stepped out into that dark night, she found it ironic that the isolated alley she was walking in pretty much symbolized her bleak life from now on.

--

He'd been following her ever since she left her building. She looked different with her hair tied back like that. She shouldn't hide her hair. He loved her hair. It was her best feature, not that she wouldn't be perfect even without it.

It was his turn to pay, but he just shoved the empty basket to the cashier and followed Umi out the store. This could be his chance. He could finally introduce himself and talk to her…and maybe have her.

For many months, he hid in the shadows to get to know her…the real her. It was in moments like these when one catches a person unawares that he truly knows the person…her habits, likes, dislikes, even her secrets.

And secrets Umi had, he was sure of it. Big ones. Dark ones. Secrets he'd give anything to know. But he was patient. He could wait.

His senses tingled. They always did when he got excited or when something was not right. He didn't know what triggered them this time, but it seemed she noticed something out of the ordinary too. He merged with the shadows with ease as he watched her look back to the general area where he was. He dared not breathe lest she noticed the puff of air in the cold night. Thankfully, she just shrugged and walked away.

Yes, he was a patient man, and no, the time had not come yet.

She will be his soon.

And no one can stop him from having her.

TBC…


	2. Ascot

**WARNING:** The twist in this chapter might get too unbelievable. I advise you to keep an open mind and humor silly bishlov. Clef+Umi fans beware! There are some things hinted that you _might_ not like.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own MKR or any of its characters. CLAMP does. This plot is a product of my overactive imagination.

--

**UMI'S STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 2

--

He surveyed the land with a melancholic smile. How he was going to miss this place! There never was a place more beautiful and peaceful than Cephiro, save that time during the legendary war, but still he was not happy here for his soul belonged somewhere else…or to someone else.

He tried very hard to forget her. He tried to focus on his pets and his training. When Guru Clef quietly passed away, he inherited the master mage's responsibilities without any misgivings, but Ascot never did manage to get over her even though the people of Cephiro barely remembered the legendary knights.

He had never forgotten her. Not her beauty or her feminine laugh or her warm smile. Other people thought her rude and selfish, but he knew otherwise. He had seen the kindness in her. After all, she was the reason why he turned over a new leaf and literally grew up in the process.

But he wasn't mature enough for her. After centuries of soul-searching, he finally decided that it was his childish acts and immaturity that turned her off. That was why she regarded and tolerated him only as a pesky little brother. He may have looked old, but to her, he will always be cute little Ascot.

But that will change. The moment had come to show her the man that he had become, and this time, he would not leave matters unsettled. Come hell or hide, he was going to make her fall in love with him.

He had spent all of the 587 Cephiran years they were separated preparing for this moment.

"Then what am I still doing here," he whispered to the waves crashing onto the shore.

"I was about to ask you that same question."

Ascot didn't have to turn around to know who the speaker was. His new companion, a 15-year-old boy, stepped forward and stood beside him, the staff that was the symbol of magical excellence nestled in his hand. It used to be Ascot's, but he gladly relinquished it once the new master mage was ready, just as his predecessor did with him. That was a year ago in Cephiran calendar and almost four days ago in Earth's time.

"Guru Clef," he glanced at the lavender-haired boy briefly then looked out to the ocean again. The boy was a taller replica of the greatest mage Cephiro had ever seen, never mind that he barely recalled his past life. The boy had the potential of being great just like the original mage was.

Young Clef snorted in response and Ascot had to smile. He recalled that it took him years to get used to being called 'Guru Ascot', but the title had to be passed on just like the staff and the responsibilities of being the master mage.

"So what _are _you doing here, Guru? Checking up on me? As you can see Cephiro is still the exact way you left it." Clef fussed with his robes then sat on a nearby boulder. He looked at the technically older mage with the curiosity of a boy and the wisdom of a past life. Ascot had chosen to be with the legendary water knight that was why he had relinquished the position to him, but how come he was back here — the land he protected like home but never considered as one? "What is it, my friend, what's bothering you?"

Ascot shrugged. If he had an answer, then he wouldn't be here in the first place. All he knew was that it involved _her_. And the ever-astute Clef knew it as well.

"Have you seen her yet?" Clef asked.

"Only from afar."

"_From afar?_" he exclaimed indignantly. "Why haven't you approached her yet? The other two contracts have been fulfilled decades ago."

The other two contracts were those of Kailu Lantis' and Prince Ferio's. Ascot's contract was far more complicated since he was still the Master Mage of Cephiro back then. There was a hidden clause that assigned him as the mediator of the two parties. He was supposed to make sure that the two couples got together first. He was the dream caster and keeper of the past — the person who reminded the four people of their lost love, and in return, his reincarnate on Earth would retain all memories and even some of a mage's powers.

Now that Lantis was with Hikaru and Ferio with Fuu, Ascot had nothing else to do but reunite with his Umi. So why hadn't he?

"Are you afraid to approach her, Ascot?"

_Afraid?_

"Yes," he whispered back.

Fear was what was holding him back.

Fear of rejection.

He was afraid that she would still remember him as that shy, awkward boy. Afraid that she wouldn't like the man that he had become. Afraid that she would reject his love yet again.

"So your fear is stronger than your love for her," Clef said as he polished the handle of his staff with the cuff of his robe oh-so-innocently.

"I didn't say that," green eyes flashed in warning.

"Well, if that's not the case, why are you here with me and not there with her?" The boy mage sent his companion the ultimate innocent look.

Ascot thought about it for a while, trying to block the whistling sound coming from the irritating child. Was he ever this annoying? Perhaps. But he was never as smart as this boy was.

He had never stopped loving her, and nothing should stop him from loving her. Not fear. Not rejection. Not even the worries that were gnawing through his stomach at this very moment. He had to voice one out.

"This will be the last time you'll see me in Cephiro," Ascot said and met the boy's equally sad eyes. "I won't be able to return. Even if things don't work out on Earth, I won't be able to come back."

"You can't have both worlds, my friend. You've made the right decision choosing her. You always were happiest when you were with her, even if it were just in thoughts, so if I were you, I'd stop worrying and start acting."

"You're right, of course," Ascot smiled. "I'm just being paranoid. I can't believe that after all these years I'd be able to be with her again."

"I've been hearing that from you since the day I was born…or reborn. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd guess you were being a coward."

"We've already established that fact, child. We'll see if you're still laughing once you fall for a girl of your own."

"No way," young Clef snorted. "Master Mages don't fall in love."

"All living beings fall in love. There are no exceptions. Besides," Ascot smiled some more, "I seem to have noticed a certain brown-haired vixen following you around for the past few years."

"You mean Presea?" Clef snorted again, although this time a blush accompanied his reaction. "She's just annoying me because I wouldn't teach her how to do magic."

"And why not teach her? She seems talented enough."

"No. Not after the way she had died."

Ascot felt the hair on his nape rise. One look at the boy told him that he had a memory relapse. He seemed centuries older. It was the original Clef who spoke. And then, just as suddenly, everything returned to normal.

"What were we talking about again?" Clef looked up at him in confusion, clearly unaware of his change in behavior.

Ascot opted for ignorance. It was no big problem. Clef would be able to handle the relapses in his own way. "Look at you. Fifteen years old and already as forgetful as an old man. Maybe I shouldn't have given you the staff after all. You might misplace it or give it to the Autozam Empire as a gift."

"Hmm, not a bad idea, although I heard Fahren has a new heir. It would be a nice token of goodwill if…hey! I was just joking!" The boy grinned in response to Ascot's frown. "Honestly, Guru, everything is in order. There's nothing to worry about. You've done your duty to Cephiro. It's about time you perform your duty to yourself."

Ascot sighed in agreement. He could feel the transport beginning. His body on Earth was beckoning for his soul to come back. He took one last look at Cephiro then faced his successor and confidante. "Take care, Guru Clef. I have great faith that you'll cherish our land and people more than I ever did."

"And I have great faith that you'll fulfill the contract. Be happy, my friend."

"I will," Ascot promised. Suddenly, a bright column of light broke from the sky and engulfed his entire body.

_Goodbye, Cephiro._

--

Something wet and coarse was brushing his face, making it impossible for him to stay asleep. He tried to brush whatever it was away, but it kept on coming back. After a while, Ascot became irritated enough to sit up and glare at the unfortunate thing that had disturbed his sleep.

"Why you little monster! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" He lunged at his grinning dog, but the sheets tangled with his long legs, causing him to fall face flat on the floor, and then the infuriating dog grinned some more. It barked once, slobbered on Ascot's bare back, barked some more then ran out of the room.

"Ceres! Come back here, you majyuu!" He was able to get untangled enough to lie on his back. He hated mornings because it made him realize that another day of cowardice had passed. He especially hated this morning because he could no longer hide in Cephiro. Even now, he could feel his remaining powers leave him and the doorway between worlds being shut, signs that the clause in his contract was fulfilled.

The dog barked again and Ascot was forced to move. He got up and stretched then proceeded to the kitchen to let Ceres out. Afterwards, he switched on the percolator then decided that breakfast could wait. The shower, more or less, restored his good mood. There was nothing like almost drowning in cold water to clear away the cobwebs in his brain.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and got another one to dry his dripping hair. Looking at his reflection, he still couldn't get over how different he looked from the old Ascot. Take his hair for instance. Though it was still the same chestnut-colored mop, the thinness and shortness made a great difference. His bangs still had the tendency to flop on his forehead, but the locks no longer hid his eyes, just adding an air of mystery that his half-sister said made girls go gaga.

Then there was his physique. He was wiry thin in his past life that was all the more emphasized by his thick robes. Though he could never be as muscular as LaFarga, no one would dare say that he looked weak now. He had developed lean muscles in this life, which he maintained by jogging and lifting weights whenever he had the spare time. With those changes, plus some earth clothes, he looked like a different man, but essentially he was still the same. A little more confident but still the same.

He finished doing his morning ritual with no fuss at all. Vanity never did fit into his character. He had let Ceres in, gave the dog some breakfast then proceeded to make his own. It was natural for him to talk to his pet, so the kitchen was full of one-sided conversation.

"You just had to wake me up earlier this morning, hadn't you? I could have talked to Clef a little bit longer."

Ceres just grunted then ignored his master again.

"I know I should have fixed your door, but if only you could stop eating, maybe you'd stop growing like some wet sponge. Look at you. No wonder you got stuck yesterday. God knows I'm feeding you right, and you always get exercise running around the beach. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

In response, the dog just glanced up, looking like he was begging for more food.

"No. You've had enough. Oh, don't look at me like that. Come on. Out you go. Do whatever it is you need to do. I have the day off so we're going to the city."

Ceres enthusiastically barked and danced to the door as though he understood every word that Ascot said. Maybe he did. At least, Ascot liked to believe that the dog did, just as much as he'd like to believe that he understood the dog's barks and actions.

"Yes we're going to see her again. Today is _the_ day. Before the sun sets, I'm going to talk to her."

Ceres just snorted.

"Oh, get out, you majyuu! Be nice or I'm going to drop you off at the clinic." Ascot tidied up the kitchen, his thoughts venturing toward how loneliness tend to drive a man to the loony bin. It was okay to talk to the dog once in a while but to argue with it and blackmail it were entirely different matters.

_I should really get my act together_, he thought as he locked the door. _I can't go on like this. I can't go on one more day without Umi._

Today.

It had got to be today.

--

He was feeling lucky today.

Yes, he was feeling very lucky indeed.

Sure the weather looked positively dreary, but he hated sunshine anyway. Too bright. The sun was always too bright for him. But this morning the rain clouds looked promising indeed.

She was just like today's weather. Sunny on the outside but behind the smiles was a temperament that could rival any storm. She was as gloomy as the weather, and lately he'd been seeing her tears flow suddenly and freely like an unexpected rain.

No one else had noticed but him. No one cared enough but him. No one knew her more than he did. And no one else will have her but him.

Yes, today was his lucky day.

Today, she would be his.

TBC…

**BISHLOV**** NOTES:**

(1) I know, I know. Long time ne? You've got Heart to thank. Reading her fic had put me in a temporary writing mood. I'm warning you guys now: this fic will have a slow development. Reality has bit me hard in the arse so I've got to stay in the real world more often.

(2) If you're confused about _anything_ in this chapter, don't hesitate to say so. I know I said I'll try to make this story self-sufficient but as it happens this chapter is very much connected to the other two stories. If you haven't read them yet then I don't blame you for being confused.

(3) Many thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. At least this chapter's interesting. That is, to me it's interesting. Might be my fave chapter for this story. But what do you guys think?


	3. Umi

**BISHLOV**** NOTES AND WARNING:**  Slightly dark at the end, and my potty mouth had been at work here.  The words are mild to my standards, but considering that I never used these particular words in the previous stories, they might make some of you cringe.  Oh yeah, there's a connection between this chapter and chapter 5 of "Hikaru's Story".  See if you can find it.  Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my overactive imagination.

--

**UMI'S**** STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 3

--

"I feel weird."

"Define weird."

Umi looked out of the window of her psychiatrist's 18th floor clinic.  She loved the view.  They were so far up that the people down below looked like tiny insects.  Somehow she felt free here as though her distance from the streets of Tokyo had lessened the burden on her shoulders.  Up here she didn't have to pretend she was all right.  Up here she didn't have to be someone that she was not.

Of course, another factor for this temporary feeling of liberty was the woman across the room.  Dr. Akamatsu.  A pleasant woman.  Great listener too.  But then again it was her job to listen and she was getting a lot of money for it at the same time.

Umi went back to her chair and let out a deep sigh.  "This really is a great seat.  Makes me feel relaxed.  You think you could sell it to me?  You can name your price."

The older woman raised an eyebrow but didn't stop from writing in her top secret notepad.  "If I sold that chair to you, then it would mean the end of my career.  I'll have you know many miracles happened in that chair and I'm not going to sell it to you even if you gave me my very own tropical island to spend my premature retirement in."

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying," Umi sighed again, sinking deeper in the disgustingly comfortable seat.

"And if you think you could change the subject that easily then you've sorely underestimated my powers as a glorified shrink.  Come on.  Out with it, Umi, and tell me what's bothering you."

For a moment, the blue-haired girl hesitated.  She was so out of it these days that she wasn't sure if the feeling had basis or was just a product of her suddenly paranoid imagination.  Akamatsu-sensei wouldn't laugh at her, she was sure of it, but she also knew that it would be another point against her.  Sane — 2; Insane — 9.

Then again, what other choice did she have?  She had no one else to tell these things to and the shrink was already extorting a lot of money from her so she might as well make the most of it.

"The feeling started months ago, but I guess I never acknowledged it until recently."  Umi leaned forward and frowned.  "I feel as if someone has been watching me, following me."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really.  I told you…It was a feeling.  You know, sometimes I get the chills and sometimes the hair on my back would rise.  The feeling is getting stronger and more frequent these days.  I'm getting this notion that something bad is about to happen."

"You said the feeling started a long time ago.  Why tell me only now?"

Umi shrugged and brushed her bangs from her face.  "It didn't bother me back then.  I'm used to being stared at.  But it's different now.  Sometimes I feel like I'm being suffocated, like someone has been crowding me."

She paused for a while and saw the shrink eye her intensely.  She felt uncomfortable and it worried her that she was not getting any better.  "What's wrong with me?  Am I being too paranoid?"

"Hm.  Paranoia can be a strong condition.  Usually it can cause delusions and hallucinations.  Have you had any?  No?  Then since you haven't experienced any, I'd say you're not suffering from it.  It could be that you're being too sensitive about your illness.  You don't want others to know what you're going through so you look around to see if anyone noticed anything.  You're afraid that someone might notice thus the feeling."

It made sense, what the doctor said, and maybe she was right.  Maybe Umi was reading too much out of nothing.  At least now she knew that she was not worse off than she was yesterday.

"Have you been taking your medicines regularly," Akamatsu-sensei asked.

"Yes." Umi would have gladly popped them in her mouth like candies but always managed to stop herself in time.

"Good, good.  So tell me about your dreams.  Have you been sleeping well?"

"Sleep?  No," she laughed dryly.  "I barely sleep at all, but the funny thing is I don't have those dreams anymore.  Of course, it could be because I only get to sleep an hour or two.  Not much time for the brainwaves to kick in."

"Hm."  The shrink made that annoying sound again.

Her dreams had always revolved around one person…Ascot.  It had always been about him.  Him and his monster pets.  Him saving her life.  Him loving her.  And him leaving her.

It wasn't right though because she was the one who left him.  She was the one who rejected him.  And she was the one who was suffering.  Her every minute was plagued by thoughts of him.  Sometimes she welcomed those memories especially during times of loneliness.  Other times, she hated them because they brought too much pain.  But there were times when she woke up confused especially after having a particularly weird dream.

It had come to her in many restless, if not sleepless, nights.  The dream was vague and mysterious and made no sense.  It included her as a girl, the beach, several dogs and a boy that looked very much like Ascot.  A part of her knew that it was only a product of her desires and loneliness, but another part nagged at the familiarity of the dream.

She barely recalled her childhood but knew that her parents used to own a beach house somewhere near the city.  She was fairly sure that the dream was set in that place but had no idea how Ascot got into the picture.  Perhaps it was because her mind was drawing from previous experiences to remind her.  Of what, she didn't know.  What she did know was those memories were of happy times — when her parents still gave her the time of day and when, well, anything about Ascot was a bittersweet memory.

It had taken her months of therapy to interpret her dreams.  Akamatsu-sensei did a large part of it.  If it wasn't for her help, Umi would have probably sunk deep in desperation.  She was her only hold on sanity.  Of course, there were details that the shrink didn't know about like the magic, monsters and puu-ing marshmallows, but that didn't stop her from painting a clearer picture of Umi's mind.

By the time the hour-long session was over, Umi was feeling pretty good.  Unfortunately, the feeling should last her for a week until her next appointment and she was skeptical if she could hold on that long.

"Here," Akamatsu-sensei handed Umi a piece of paper.  "This might help you with your sleeping problem.  Try it for two or three days.  If it doesn't work, call me.  Take one pill an hour before you go to sleep."

A few minutes later, Umi emerged from the building and started to walk to the train station that would take her to the campus.  She wasn't planning on going to class today, but since she was in an okay mood, it was best if she took advantage of it.  She glanced at her watch then decided to take a shortcut.

_If I catch the 12:30 train, I might be able to make it._

She was about to enter an alley when someone called out.

"Umi!"

She scanned the crowd and saw Ferio rushing towards her.  She stepped aside from the moving pedestrians and waited for him with a practiced smile.

"Hey," Ferio panted a bit, "I thought it was you.  I saw you coming out of the Medico building.  You're not sick, are you?"

"Er, no.  I had an, uh, eye exam.  What about you?  What are you doing here," Umi quickly shoved the limelight on him.

"Annual tests.  It's a pain, but it's something that had to be done.  Fuu wanted to come, but there was no point in making her wait in a strange place.  You going home yet?  I think Hikaru's there too."

"No!" she replied rather sharply.  "I mean, I, uh, have some afternoon classes."

"Oh, that's okay then.  But you will be home tonight, right?  We're planning to have a video marathon, remember?  Lots of cheese popcorn and even cheesier movies."

"Um, yeah.  I'll try to catch up…I, uh, have a lot of research to do in the library."

Ferio gave her an assessing look, as though he was trying to read her mind.  "You haven't been around much lately.  You're not avoiding us, are you?"

"No," she forced herself to laugh.  "God, no.  Why would I?  I'm just busy.  Listen, I have to go or I'm going to miss the train.  I'll see you around, okay?"

"Umi," he grabbed her hand before she could slip away.  "We miss you.  Hikaru and Fuu — they're worried about you."

"I'm fine.  There's nothing to worry about.  Really, there isn't."  It was hard to keep from falling apart right then and there.  She didn't know where she found the strength to keep on smiling, but she was able to do it.  She didn't even know why she hugged him, but it felt good to lean on a friend even for a little while.

"Hey, I _really_ have to go," she said with a weak smile.  She had to get out of there before she burst into tears.

"Yeah.  Okay.  Be careful."

She was already walking away but waved to tell him that she heard him.  Thankfully the alleyway was deserted.  As soon as he was out of sight, she leaned on the brick wall to compose herself.

_Damn!  There goes my good mood._

After a minute or so, she started to walk again.  She had no other choice but to go to class.  She was in no mood to roam around the city and she sure as hell didn't want to face Hikaru and Fuu.  There was a loud clap of thunder overhead and fat drops of rain started to fall.  _Just my luck_, she cursed, although she did not attempt to outrun the sudden downpour.

Halfway through the alley, Umi stopped abruptly.  She was having that feeling of being watched again.  The skin on her nape prickled and her arms were full of goose bumps.  She quickly turned around and surveyed the area.  Her eyes scanned every inch and her ears were peeled for any unusual sounds, but there was nothing amiss except for her tingling senses.

_Paranoia or not, I'm not going to stay here and take my chances._

It was dangerous to turn back now and it made no sense too.  Her heels clicked loudly as she tried to walk to the other end of the alley as fast as she could.  Strange how the opening seemed too far away all of a sudden.

She was almost home free when someone grabbed her arm and twisted her around.  She was about to scream but whoever it was who grabbed her had roughly pushed her against the wall.  The force of it caused her head to slam hard on the bricks.

She didn't get to see who her assailant was.  The world suddenly turned black and the last image that came into her mind was a pair of smiling green eyes.

He couldn't save her now.

No one could.

--

_That slut!  That bitch!_

_How could she do this to me?_

_I worshipped her.  I thought the world of her._

_And how does she repay me?_

_How could she replace me with that guy?_

_He's her friend's lover!_

_He doesn't love her like I do!_

The man was furious.  He watched as Umi talked with the green-haired guy.  He thought it was an innocent conversation at first, although it didn't prevent him from feeling any pangs of jealousy.  He started to see red as the conversation turned into hand holding then hugging.

Everything else faded.  There was nothing and no one but him, Umi and that green-haired bastard.  He started to walk towards them, his hands balled into fists inside his coat pockets.  He didn't notice the honking cars that almost ran over him as he crossed the street.  He didn't notice the people that he bumped or the dog that he kicked.  There was only him, Umi and that bastard.

By the time he reached the area where he could do some serious damage, the two 'lovers' had already gone separate ways.  The man paused for a while to decide whom he should go after first — the bastard or the bitch.

_There's nothing to gain with the man.  Umi is what I want.  And Umi is what I'll have._

He followed her through the alley, staying close to the walls.  Midway, she sensed his presence.  He expertly hid behind a large metal trash bin and waited for her to start walking again.  It was a long wait.  He had noticed that her senses were getting sharper every day.  If he didn't move now, she would find out about him and he would never be able to take her.

She started moving again, him along with her.  His strides matched her fast pace only his were longer.  Soon he was able to reach her, and just in time too.  He was able to stop her from leaving the deserted alley.

He nearly growled in anger as he stopped her from escaping.  He didn't expect to pull her so hard, but his anger gave him more strength.  For a moment, he panicked when she fell into an unconscious heap, but the feeling turned into triumph when he realized his good luck.  Gray eyes gleamed as he surveyed her face and body.

_You're mine now, Umi.  You'll be mine for ever._

TBC…


	4. Ascot

**BISHLOV'S**** CHEAT NOTES:**

_Hikaru__, Fuu, Umi_ – all 20 years old, in college and living together in one apartment.

_Lantis_ – reincarnate name is Tooya, 27 years old, just graduated from law school and is preparing for the bar exam.

_Zagato_ – reincarnate name is Saito, 31 years old, a high-ranking officer of the Japanese army and is still the brother of Lantis/Tooya.

_Emeraude_ – reincarnate name is Esmeralda (Spanish for Emerald), 25 years old, wife of Zagato/Saito and is still the sister of Ferio.

_Ferio_ – still called Ferio (it sounds Spanish enough), 21 years old. He and Emeraude/Esmeralda are children of the ambassador of Japan to Spain.

_Ascot_ – reincarnate name is Oyama Akihiko (but rarely thinks of himself as such since he knows everything about his Cephiran self), 25 years old, a veterinarian and works in a vet clinic (duh), lives somewhere by the sea.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own MKR or any of its characters. CLAMP does. This plot is a product of my overactive imagination.

---

**UMI'S**** STORY**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 4

---

Ascot closed the door behind him with a soft click. Umi had been unconscious for hours now and dawn was nearing soon. It was a bit worrisome for he was having second thoughts whether that bump on her head was serious or not. He should have brought her to a hospital but couldn't. It would raise too many questions if Umi woke up and told what happened before he could speak with her.

They were miles away from Tokyo — from where she was attacked. The circumstance on how they got from that alley to his backdoor was close to impossible (here on earth, that is). Unfortunately, his medical expertise was on furry, four-legged animals (give or take some scaly and feathery ones) and not humans. All he could do was hold her limp hand and pray that her condition doesn't worsen.

"She's still sleeping," he informed his whining dog. "Don't worry. If she doesn't wake up come morning, I'll call a doctor to check on her."

He stared out the window and watched the waves crash against the shore. His inner turmoil was like that. Forceful. Unrelenting. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened to Umi had he not…

He pushed away from the sill and strode to his bedroom. Ceres followed him and watched as his master changed his clothes. "I'm going out for a jog. I won't be long. Watch her while I'm gone."

Ascot opened the guestroom door wide to allow the dog to come and go as he pleased. He looked in at the sleeping woman in the bed and brushed a loving finger across her cheek. "I'll be back, love."

A moment later, he was out the door, running across the shifting sand as though demons were after him. There was too much energy…too much tension…too much anger inside him to just sit around and wait for her to wake up. Just looking at her pale, stress-bruised face could make him sink deeper in this feeling of helplessness.

_Oh, Umi…what happened to you?_

Ascot allowed himself to recall everything that happened yesterday afternoon now that he could freely dispense the negative emotions without disturbing Umi's rest.

---

He stood by a newspaper stand, pretending to read a magazine whereas he really was observing her. This was the closest distance he had ever dared and it worried him that his over-cautiousness had cost Umi dearly.

He never knew that Umi was seeing a psychiatrist!

This was at least the sixth time he followed her to this building and it never clicked that inside were a bunch of clinics and laboratories. It was only when he followed her inside for the very first time that he found out who and what she came here for. As soon as he read that plate on the door she disappeared into, he felt a hard squeeze on his lungs, making it quite difficult to breathe. He had to get out and just wait for her outside the building. There, his mind started to clear.

_A shrink! Why would she go to a shrink?!_

_Because something's bothering her_, the answer came immediately.

"I didn't know," Ascot whispered as he retrieved Ceres from where he tied him. God, what a mess! He had claimed that he loved her, but he didn't even notice the changes in her even after the years he followed her. Given the chance now, he saw how thin and frail she was. Something was definitely wrong.

_Ascot__ no baka!_

He would beat himself up later. What was important now was Umi. An hour later, she emerged from the Medico building. He hid behind the racks of newspapers and magazines. He lowered his baseball cap as low as his vision would allow.

She looked better now than when she went in. He started to follow her but stopped when he saw Ferio walking to her. He picked up the magazine that he had discarded and pretended to read again. They didn't talk long, but it was obvious that the green-haired guy noticed something wrong with Umi too.

Her good mood had suddenly vanished, Ascot could judge it well enough, but why would seeing Ferio sadden her?

She quickly walked away after she hugged him as if she was anxious to get away. Ascot placed the magazine away but was bumped by someone. He didn't think anything of it even though the guy barely looked up for an apology, but then the jerk kicked Ceres to get the dog out of his way. That was an entirely different matter indeed.

"Hey," Ascot yelled at the guy but was snubbed again. He reached for the guy's arm, but someone else blocked him.

Ferio stood right in front of him and Ascot momentarily forgot about the man who kicked his dog. There was a speculative look in Ferio's eyes as though he was trying to place him from somewhere, trying to remember why Ascot looked familiar. The green-haired guy never saw him before in this world even after he and Fuu fulfilled their contract. It was obvious that seeing Ascot in Tokyo was a bit of a surprise.

In an instant, recognition clicked in Ferio's mind. He grinned and nodded then started to walk to Ascot. He walked past quickly, but Ascot heard his mumblings nonetheless.

"About time you showed up."

Ascot smiled too for it seemed that everything was falling into place.

The smile was quickly replaced by a frown when he noticed Umi enter an alley. He frowned some more when the idiot who bumped into him followed her. Ceres was already tugging on his leash, bidding his master to start moving.

"Hush, Ceres. Don't make any sound," Ascot warned, not wanting to alert the stranger with their presence. It didn't take long for him to be sure that the guy was indeed following Umi. He looked exceedingly suspicious and it wasn't just because the man was still wearing his sunglasses despite the darkening sky and sudden downpour. He saw him hide behind the trash bin when Umi stopped and turned around.

_What is he doing? What does he want? Is he a robber?_ But the leering look that Ascot saw in the stalker's face was definitely disturbing. This man wanted Umi, but hell would freeze over first before he gets her.

For a while Ascot thought that Umi would be able to get away since she was nearing the main street. No one would dare attack her in a crowded street. But the stranger moved fast. So fast that Ascot could only watch as Umi crumbled to the ground.

The man was already crouching down to Umi's unconscious form and Ascot felt an intense anger that he felt only once before — the time when Chizeta kidnapped his beloved. He released the growling Ceres from his leash and all but shouted an equally growling command, "Do it, boy, go get him!"

Ceres barked loudly as he raced toward the man who looked up and jumped up in a start. The dog aimed for the hem of his pants but the sudden movement caused the sharp teeth to sink on his ankles instead. He howled in pain then kicked the dog with all his might. The force caused the dog to yelp and release his hold. The man took this chance to escape.

Ascot lunged at Ceres' collar, preventing the dog to start a chase. "Let him go, boy. We need to see to Umi," he patted Ceres' head and told him to sit. He picked up Umi's wrist and felt her pulse.

"Umi…Umi…"

But there was no response. Maybe he should go back to the Medico building and get some help but thought better than leave her as is even with Ceres standing guard. The man might come back and the dog could only hold him off to a point. There was no use shouting to attract attention and help. No one would be foolish enough to enter a darkened alley in this downpour.

The cold rain forced Ascot into action. He lifted Umi in his arms with the intent of carrying her to the Medico building. He had yet to take a step when he felt a familiar sensation overcome him. Apparently he wasn't completely stripped of his powers yet. One second they were somewhere in Tokyo and a bright light later they were in his back porch.

He was disoriented for a while and had to blink back the after effects of the unexpected transport. Ceres barked twice then scratched his broken doggy door. Ascot had to place Umi in one of the wicker chairs to open the locked door. Once done, he immediately carried Umi to the guestroom.

He settled her in bed then left to collect his medical kit in his room. The instruments were made for animals, but they serve the same functions as those used for humans. He checked her pupils and heartbeat then turned her to her side to examine the back of her head. Aside from a rather large bump, everything seemed to be in order. Now that his anger and panic had subsided, he conceded that the impact of her head on the wall was not that forceful enough to cause serious damage.

Umi shivered and Ascot realized that he had another problem. If he didn't remove her clothes, chances are she could get a cold, or worse, pneumonia. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen a woman's naked body in all of his six centuries in Cephiro and 25 years in Earth combined.

But this was Umi — the love of his life…the woman of his dreams. The fact that not all of his dreams about her were wholesome added to his reluctance to strip her. Then there was that other fact that Umi would go berserk when she woke up without a stitch of clothing on. That could get ugly.

"To hell with it," he muttered when he saw another involuntary shiver. He peeled away the soaking wet dress as unobtrusively as he could. By the time he was down to the sorry excuses of underwear, there was a fine sheen of perspiration on his nose. Giving in to the temptation, he took a good look at her.

His gasp was so audible that it startled the snoozing Ceres. A mixture of shock and sorrow crossed his face as he stared at Umi's body. It wasn't as what he had expected. Her body was not slender — it was bone thin. Her clavicle and ribs were prominent, and her stomach was as concave as a bowl.

"Umi…what have you done to yourself?" Ascot pressed her hand against his lips. He shut his eyes tight, denying the sight of Umi's pain and sadness. When he opened his eyes, the evidence was still there.

_Why would she starve herself like this?_

He would know soon. He would find out once she awakened.

He covered her with a blanket and proceeded to relieve her of her last remaining garments then slowly dragged her body across the other side of the bed where it was warm and dry. He brushed the damp hair from her face and tucked the blanket tighter.

She looked so troubled even in her sleep and Ascot could feel his heart breaking along with hers. He dragged a nearby chair and sat beside the bed, anticipating a long night.

---

Ascot reached the end of the sandy strip and leaned over to catch his breath. With his normal breathing more or less restored, he climbed up a rocky ridge and sat on a boulder. It was his favorite thinking spot, but now, he forced his mind to go blank. On and off the night, he slept a fitful sleep, and in between, he speculated on what was going on. The ideas bouncing in his head plus the lack of sleep were almost enough to drive him mad.

It was stupid of him to think that his reunion with Umi would have lesser hassle as compared to Lantis' with Hikaru and Ferio's with Fuu. He had always thought the problem lay with him. It never occurred to him that Umi…

God, he was such a selfish bastard.

There was a tinge of red bordering the ocean. Soon the sun would rise from the horizon, and hopefully, Umi would regain consciousness too. He walked back, targeting the dot that was his house. His steps grew quicker as he neared his home. After years of looking from afar, he found that he'd never get tired of staring at her face.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw movement in his porch. Nobody would visit him this early in the morning. It could only be one person. He watched her as she stepped outside, burying her bare feet in the soft sand. She stared as the rising sun shone over the shimmering water with a soft smile playing on her lips.

Ascot knew that he had never seen any woman as beautiful as she.

"Umi," he whispered in awe. The gentle breeze must have carried his voice for she turned so suddenly. He held his breath and waited for her eyes to finally lie upon him.

---

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse smiled in obvious flirtation.

He automatically smiled back, although inside he was disgusted by the woman's behavior. She thought she was pretty, but she definitely couldn't hold a candle to his Umi's beauty.

_My Umi_, he thought as he laid back down on the gurney. He was close, so close to having her, and he would have succeeded had it not been for that meddling man and his ugly mutt. How dare they interrupt his precious time with Umi!

No matter. It wasn't the right time, it seemed. He no longer saw the incident as a missed opportunity but a preparation of what was yet to come.

He had acted irrationally and this wound was the price he paid. He should have stuck to his original plan but seeing Umi that way was too tempting. It whetted his appetite for her.

He must have her soon.

Shortly after the doctor finished treating him, he paid his bill and hobbled out the hospital. The pain of his injury was only mildly irritating. Now that he started, nothing could distract him from his thoughts of Umi. He decided against going home. No time for rest. He needed to double check his plan.

If it works out the way he wanted, he wouldn't have to follow her to get her.

If all works out, Umi would be the one to come to him.

And he'd be waiting with open arms.

TBC…

---

**BISHLOV** I hope this clears the air. If you're still confused then tell me. Peace, people!


	5. Umi

**BISHLOV:**  Whoever said that you get inspired once in love ought to be trampled to death by a stampeding wallabies.  Not a brilliant chapter, mind you, so don't expect too much.  Sorry for the MAJOR delay.  I am still trying to get out of this rut.

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own MKR or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fanfictions are unintentional.

UMI'S STORY

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 5

It was the sound, the smell of the sea that woke her.  Somehow waking up was not such a painful experience today.  There was a warmth that enveloped her in her dreams and welcomed her back to reality.

And now Umi followed the sense of peace like a little lost lamb.  It didn't take long for that peace to shatter.  The moment she opened her eyes and saw the unfamiliar surroundings, she bolted up in panic.  It also didn't help when she realized that she was naked as the day she was born.

Recent memories began to dawn on her, enlightening her a bit like the rising sun.  It was all coming back to her: the clinic, Ferio, the rain…the man.  And, as if on cue, her head started to throb a bit and she winced when her questing fingers encountered the bump on her scalp.

The man stalked her in that alley, she was certain of it.  She recalled the fear that made her heart halt then race.  She could easily imagine the hard grip on her and the feel of the wall against her head before everything turned black.

Was this the man's home?  Did he bring her here?  Did he have his way with her?

As far as Umi could tell, there were no signs of abuse.  There were no bruises aside from the bluish finger marks on her upper arm where the man grabbed her.  And aside from her lightly pounding headache, she could feel no other pain.

She slowly got out of the bed, careful to keep the blanket around her.  She almost dropped the edges when a dog suddenly appeared beside her.  It amazed her how such a large dog could move so quietly.

"Easy, girl…boy…it…whatever you are!"  Umi stuttered as she backed away from the dog.  To her relief, the dog just barked once and left the room.  Just as she was about to close the door, the dog came back again, only this time it had something dangling from its mouth.

"Is that my bra," she shrieked, half in disbelief and half in simmering temper.  "Drop it.  I mean it.  Drop it right now or I'll…Did you just snort at me?  Hey, come back here.  I'm talking to you."

She chased after the runaway mutt.  It was a pitiful chase since she kept on stepping and stumbling on the trail of the blanket.  Eventually, she found "it" in what seemed like the laundry room.  "It" sat beside the folding table and alas!  Her missing clothes were on top of the table, including her now damp brassiere.

"I suppose you're expecting me to thank you now, right," she asked the obviously rhetorical question to the dog.  "Don't think that I'll be forgetting that you ruined my bra any time soon."

_You've truly gone crazy, Umi.  Talking to a grinning, slobbering dog.  What'll you do next?  Have a pleasant conversation with the man who stalked you over tea and cake?_

At those thoughts, she hastened to don her clothing, minus the slobbered article.  But even as her brain warned her of the danger, her heart told her that all was well.

Hmm, which would she believe?  Common sense or gut instinct?  No contest there.  Her instincts had never failed her and her brain, which might be at the brink of insanity, was not that reliable lately.

So she forced herself to calm down and looked around to gauge the situation.  Her gaze finally settled on the grinning dog that was still looking at her with great interest.

"You're not thinking about having me for breakfast, are you?"  The dog licked its lips in response then made a suspiciously smacking noise.  Umi didn't know whether she should be afraid or amused.  "I'll take that as a no, if you don't mind.  Now let's see who and what you are."

She crouched down in front of the dog and made a quick peek at its gender.  "Ahh, you're a boy.  I should have known from the way you latched on to my bra.  What's your name, boy?"

She cautiously reached for the dog's collar and read his tag.  She read it three times just to be sure.  "Ceres."

_Could it be?  No.  But then…Coincidence?  Yes…No…_

"Ceres," she whispered again in wonder.  "Who's your master your, boy?"

"Woof, woof," came the loud reply.  Ceres jumped on his paws and sauntered back to the front of the house.  Umi followed him, occasionally stopping to take in the pretty, little beach house.  They ended up in the den where there were lots of pictures displayed.  But Umi zeroed in on the beautiful watercolor painting that hung at the center of the largest wall.  The rest of the wall was bare.  It only held the painting.

A painting of her.

In her Cephiran armor.

She had difficulty breathing in, as well as believing.  Her hands were raised to touch but she did not dare to.  She was afraid that her touch would make it disappear.  She was afraid that what was happening was not real.

Her brain was frantic for answers and her initial conclusion was that whoever brought her here knew about Cephiro.

_Ferio?  Lantis?  Zagato?_

No.  They had not interest in her.  Why call the dog Ceres when they could have called it Rayearth, Windam or even Innova?  Why paint her?

"Who made you," she asked the painting, not at all minding that it has less chance of answering than Ceres.

Umi finally tore her eyes from the painting and saw that the dog was already dozing on the rug.  She looked around some more and there were even more paintings and sketches on the other walls although they were not as big as his own.  She recognized them.  The floating islands of Cephiro, the castle of Cephiro, the sea of Cephiro…

_Ah, Kami!  __Ascot_, could it really be you?__

But somehow she knew that there was no other person who could paint monsters and produce such beautiful pieces.  His majyuu.  Only Ascot could draw the tame and compassionate side of his majyuu.

When she reached the bookshelves, all of her doubts were erased.  There were framed pictures there of people, some new, some old.  Most of them contained strangers, people whom she had never laid eyes on before, people she had no interest of.  She only searched for one person and found his smiling face in a single shot.

She didn't know whether she should laugh, cry, scream or faint.  She wanted to do all but all she could do was stand there, frozen in time.  A tear escaped her eye and dropped on her bare foot.  Her silly grin barely diminished even when one drop turned into a rainfall.

The long wait was finally over!

There at the corner of the shelf was the undeniable proof that Ascot came for her.  He was here, in this world.  And he came for her.

Unconsciously her feet brought her outside but she was no longer searching.  With her head raised to the sun, she let love and happiness wash over her just as the sea washed the sand from her feet.  _I can die in peace now, the thought came suddenly and she chided herself instantly.  Why would she want to die now when all that she wanted was within reach?  She giddily smiled at her silliness._

The series of barking made her look up.  That was when she noticed the light tingling at her nape then down her spine.  He was watching, she was sure of it, but she was too scared to turn around and look.  Too scared that if she did, he'd disappear, just like a mirage.  She was thirsty for him…so thirsty.

Umi could hear the footsteps coming nearer and nearer.  It stopped just a couple of feet behind her.  She closed her eyes and held her breath, savoring the light touch on her shoulder.  Her heart was beating so hard she almost failed to hear his words.

"Why won't you look at me?" came the achingly familiar voice.

Fresh tears escaped her tightly shut lids.  Her fingers pressed hard on her lips, trying to seal the whimpers that came at the sound of his voice.  Her shoulders shook, first lightly then more vigorously when Ascot drew her in a tight embrace from behind.

"I'm sorry," he pressed a kiss on her temple.  "Shh, love.  Everything's going to be okay.  We're together and nobody's going to have to leave ever again.  Shhh…"

More sobs racked her body as relief coursed through her blood.  The sadness and loneliness of the past years dissolved with the tears.  The dam that held all of the negative emotions now had a huge gap, emptying everything until there was no more to give.

When her tears dried and her shaking receded, she noticed that she was no longer standing but sitting on Ascot's lap, both of them sprawled on the sand.  She took in a deep breath, tasting the salty and manly scent of Ascot and the sea.  She held her breath as long as she could then released it slowly, relishing the first of memories.

Ever so slowly, she lifted her head from his chest.  The first glimpse of Ascot's brilliant green eyes made her blue ones tear up again.

"Don't," he whispered raggedly.  "Don't cry again.  It pains me to see you so sad."

"I'm not …sad…not anymore…You're really… here.  I'm…I'm not dreaming…this time."  Umi watched and felt his cheek pressed more firmly against her palm.  The dampness made the reunion more real.  He'd been crying with her!

She was not the only one who suffered from their separation.  Whatever his reasons were for taking so long, he had suffered too.  Speaking of reasons, she wondered what his excuses were even if she had already forgiven him.  Umi would not be Umi if she did not give him hell for it.  And she could already feel her feistiness coming back.

She slapped his chest once and she pushed back.  "What the heck happened to you!?  What took you so long?  I was going out of my mind with worry.  Do you realize how long I've been waiting?  Why, I—"

She never saw it coming.  One minute she was yelling her tirade in one breath, the next she was watching her sweet, shy Ascot kiss that breath out of her.  Her eyes closed an instant later.  Her lips softened underneath his as she let herself go.  She knew that she was safe now.  Ascot was there to catch her.

The tide came and went, and still they sat there…talking…kissing…savoring.  Ascot explained his delay and, with gentle prodding, Umi confessed her depression.  No secret was kept.  He even told her that he'd been following her for months now but was too scared to approach her.

After a while, she disentangled herself from him and stretched.  She took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around in wonder.  "You know, I get this feeling that I've been here before."  She skipped and twirled around, keeping her arms outstretched as if wanting to embrace the sea.

"I remember, when I was a little girl, my parents took me to the beach one summer.  I sneaked out of our house and played from sunrise to sunset.  There were lots of kids.  I remember…"  She abruptly stopped, turned around and looked quizzically at Ascot's pseudo-innocent face.

"I remember playing with a boy.  He had a dog," she stared at Ceres for a moment then at Ascot's smiling face, epiphany dawning slowly.  "Like yours.  And brown hair, like yours.  You don't happen to know anything about it do you?"

Ascot crouched down and petted his dog.  "She was Ceres' grandma.  Great dog.  You never came back.  After that summer, I had dreams.  Of Cephiro.  Of you.  Messed with my head a lot.  Until one day, I woke up and understood.  I knew I had to find you again."

"But what—how!?  I was fourteen when I went to Cephiro and yet you're telling me we met even before then?"  As confusing as it was, Umi began to understand something.  They met before.  Way before she found out about the reincarnation.  The contract wasn't broken.  There was no fluke.  They were together because the contract was fulfilled.

"I don't know how it happened," he got up and pulled her in his arms.  "Magic…freak accident…destiny…Does it matter?"

"No," she whispered up at him.  "No, but I'd like to think that it was Destiny's work."

"Ryuuzaki Umi…A romantic?  Who would have thought?"  Ascot joked then yelped when Umi pinched his arm.

"Don't think for one second that you're completely off the hook, buster.  I should give you hell for scaring me yesterday in that alley.  What's the big idea stalking me there anyway?"

~*~

"Where is she?"

Umi's stalker paced around his living room, wearing the gleam off his polished floor.  He had waited for her outside the apartment complex but she never came home last night or this morning either.  She wasn't in any hospital.  He checked all of them already.  Besides, her roommates would have gone to her if she was brought somewhere.  No.  The girls didn't leave the building, just their boyfriends.

_ARRGGH!!!  Where is she!?_

He almost tore the hair from his scalp.  He knew that he was going out of his mind.  The change in his plans was too much for what was left of his sanity.  He needed to see Umi.  Just a glimpse.  But she didn't go home.

"Can't take it…I can't take it anymore.  Umi…I want her.  I have to have her…now.  Umi…Dammit!  You'll pay for this!"

And quite suddenly his mind cleared.  The madness was wiped from his face and was tucked deep in his brain.  Gone was the mad man, replaced by a composed, amiable man.  That man reached for his phone and dialed a number.  Her number.

_"Moshi moshi."_

"Aa.  Moshi moshi.  I'm looking for Ryuuzaki-san."

_"She's not in right now.  May I take a message?"_

"Aa.  Tell her that Miyajima-sensei called.  Tell her that if she doesn't want to be dropped from my History class, she'd better come to my office before this day ends.  If not..."

TBC…

**BISHLOV:**  Reviews, greetings, constructive criticisms, and/or death threats are welcome and will be very much appreciated.  Gomen nasai, minna-san.  I may be taking too long but you have my word that I'm gonna finish this one.  Huggles!


End file.
